


[TF] 惡鄰惡鄰我愛你

by TF061029



Series: 短篇甜品集 [4]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TF061029/pseuds/TF061029
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Series: 短篇甜品集 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646644
Kudos: 2





	[TF] 惡鄰惡鄰我愛你

＊背景歌曲《I Love You》——尹美萊  
＊TF 主，少量其他CP自由心證。  
＊情人節快樂！！！

00.  
「哈……哈哈啾！」  
房子里，噴嚏的主人用帶著點凌厲的眼神掃過一塵不染的茶几，接著冷靜地從那個看上去簡約到不行的面紙盒里抽出了張紙巾，一絲不苟照著上面的折痕，將紙巾折成了漂亮的長方形後緊緊的捏著了自己的鼻子。他有條有理的疏通了自己的鼻子，再默默的把那張被折的像豆腐乾一樣的白色小方塊扔進了不遠處的垃圾桶里。

坐回茶几前，他重新盯著眼前的電腦，時不時的皺起鼻子打幾個噴嚏，眼神里帶著好些無奈和不耐。終於在這半小時內迎來的第二十九個噴嚏以後，他忍無可忍的站起身，走向浴室，一路上還輕聲碎念著：  
「什麼人要半夜了才吃辣醬？而且是超辣醬？」

是的，手冢國光，無不良嗜好，喜愛釣魚登山野營和做木工，每天固定十二點半就寢，六點半起床，七點出門慢跑，八點半出門上班。為人誠懇老實，喜愛乾淨還不挑食，但唯一的問題就是——對辣味過敏，聞到辣味，輕者會鼻子搔癢，重者就會導致鼻水如同古早中學校園故障的站立式飲水機一樣，嘩啦嘩啦的流到你爽還是止不住。

為了工作方便，手冢住進現在這個小區已經有兩三年了，一開始，除了偶爾能聽見右側鄰居似乎是情侶吵架而導致的肉搏聲以外，他覺得一切都還挺好的，直到這幾個月以來他總是在準備就寢前引發過敏效應。

一天兩天還可以，但如果是一整個月裡頭至少有二十天，那就讓人很不愉快了。只是守規矩並且有風度如手冢國光，遇到這樣的事也覺得自己並沒有什麼立場去要求別人太多。於是他一邊刷著牙一邊用空閒的右手把紙巾捲成好看均勻的細條往鼻孔里塞，一邊盤算著該怎麼見到這位左側的「惡鄰居」，並借機柔性勸導對方不要太晚吃東西，或者，是對腸胃健康進行一番有用的宣導，大家才能都皆大歡喜。

刷著刷著，謹遵貝氏刷牙程序的手冢國光對著鏡子里的自己吐出了舌頭，牙刷齊齊整整的毛刷上了舌頭表面。  
「噁咳……呸！！」一陣噁心後他吐出了卡在食道里的逆流鼻涕，手冢國光接著拿過牙杯面仰朝上，咕嚕咕嚕的給自己清了清喉嚨。

最後有條不紊的以酷涼薄荷漱口水結束了這個平凡的夜晚。

01.  
「呀……你們能不能安份點啊我說？」額前扎著蜜棕色揪揪的青年此時正穿著寬大的踢恤，懶洋洋地坐在客廳的藤編吊椅上，他胸前抱著一顆毛絨抱枕，兩只白皙透明的手臂上明顯的起了一顆顆的疙瘩。他自顧自地說完，又往那顆蛋型藤椅里瑟縮了一下，接著他用左手輕輕的撫上右手的前小臂，原本彎彎的笑眼睜成了晴空一樣的湛藍。

「怎麼老是清喉嚨啊……沒聽說這個小區里有住老人家啊？」他低語，接著馬上丟下抱枕，抱起面前桌上的那碗浮著惹眼亮紅色的不知名食品往廚房走去。

不二周助，聽覺異於常人。在上學的第一天，小不二就被緊急送往了醫院，當父母收到通知趕到時，只看見小小的包子臉上滿是淚痕，他告訴他們：「太吵了，我總是聽到好多其他小朋友的聲音。」

從那次之後，家人們知道不二能聽見至少隔壁三間教室的人們在乾嘛。對此，他也曾進行了許多治療課程，甚至是心理溝通，幸好隨著年紀漸長，不二對於自身的狀況越來越能控制，像小時候那樣驚慌的狀況就再也沒出現過。

除了——他對鄰居家那種介於貓滿足和肚子餓之間的那種咕嚕咕嚕音頻特別敏銳以外，其他倒也都不是什麼問題。如果要說有什麼影響，大概也就是那種聲音會讓他起整身的雞皮疙瘩還會不斷冒出細汗並且發抖吧。

的確沒什麼大不了的，只是一個月來至少有二十天需要在睡前重新換一套睡衣的話，那就真的很讓人困擾了。

不二周助是名編曲家，近年來替許多知名藝人打造了不少名曲，音符只要經過他的手底，就彷彿有了新的生命。而這幾天他正忙著幫固定邀曲的藝人菊丸英二做出適合新專輯的主打歌，總是熬夜到很晚，卻沒想到自己總是在夜準備熬夜開工的時候被鄰居激起陣陣冷汗。  
「唔……看來今天又要換睡衣了。」知名作曲家悶哼著，邊慢騰騰的打開廚房水槽里的水龍頭，任憑熱水沖洗著雙手和碗盤好一陣，才開始把宵夜的餐具給清洗乾淨。

顫抖的身體終於在熱水的衝刷下稍微平復，他這才走到浴室前，把外面的衣櫃打開：  
「我看看啊……今天是星期三，藍色睡衣。」  
不二從第三格櫃子拿出淺藍色的睡衣，他才又踱步走進浴室，把一身的衣物脫去，丟入門口右手邊的那個藤編籃里。

02.  
次日中午當不二頂著即將垂到下巴的黑眼圈準備走出社區前往自己的工作室時，很罕見的被社區公告欄上的一則通知給吸引得停下了腳步。

「敬告各位親愛的鄰居：  
一年一度的社區晚會即將在春節後到來，請各位踴躍參加！  
為了拉近各位的距離，  
這次委員會安排了兩天一夜的野營行程，並且貼心的為各位安排了談話時光，  
任何對於社區環境需要改善的部分都歡迎在當晚提出！  
我們誠摯的期待您的參與！謝謝！

社區委員會 全體敬上」

不二花了點時間聚焦，熬了夜的眼睛在太陽的照射下刺痛的滲出淚水，他想了想，毫不猶豫的在下面的報名表格上填上了自己的名字和房號1006，然後從偌大的橙色Freitag防水袋里掏出漁夫帽和墨鏡，走到社區門口攔了輛計程車，一路往工作室的方向去。

手冢國光準時的在傍晚七點五分的時候踏入社區大門，一眼撇見早上出門時的白紙，現在填上了鬥大的幾個字，再仔細一看，是自己的左側鄰居。  
「……不二周助啊。」只猶豫了幾秒，手冢國光打開自己的行事歷，確認當日並無任何安排後並馬上輸入了社區行程後，唰的一聲也在紙上填好了自己的名字和房號1007。

手冢國光心裡想，既然是過年後全體一起前往，這樣委婉地提出點建議，應該所有人都會看在剛過完年的氣氛上友善接納，那麼近期一時困擾的大石就也能夠放下。而雖然離過年還有兩周，但也都忍了兩三個月了，估計撐到野營時也沒那麼困難。

不過，人算永遠不如天算。  
那晚，手冢國光和不二周助在走廊上正式的見了面。

03.  
「餵！精市！你開門啊！！幸村精市！！！開門！！！」一個看上去十分高大的男子碰碰碰的敲著門，起初手冢對於看似日常的爭吵並不與理會，只是隨著敲門聲越來越烈，夜越來越深，他只好打開門看看外面到底發生了什麼事。

然後他一眼撇到自己左側的那間屋子里也閃出了個人影。  
再接著，連1004號房和1005號房的鄰居也都出現在走廊上，然而高大的男子似乎並沒有意識到大家投來的目光，他開始用腳踢著門，聲音也逐漸帶起了哭腔：  
「幸村精市你別這樣啊……」  
「Kya——！！！！」撕心裂肺的聲音響徹整個走廊，這下子，所有的鄰居都不再只是探頭了。

放眼望去，1004的那兩位男士一位慵懶的綁起了深藍色的馬尾，他的頭髮看上去還有點潮濕，應該是剛洗完澡沒有多久。他頗有些玩味地看著眼前的場景，然後好整以暇地用右手小指掏了掏自己的耳朵。  
另一位1004的住客長得極為標緻，一頭看上去就是定期養護的金髮在日光燈管下熠熠生輝，深紫色的絲絨睡袍上系著好看且對稱的蝴蝶結，只見他秀眉微蹙，後方稍微高大點的藍發男子就馬上拔出剛才正掏耳朵的手，把兩只手罩到了金髮男子的耳邊，然後——得到了一個超大的白眼。  
「給我放手，忍足侑士！」  
「可是我怕你覺得吵阿……」  
「你少來！你別以為我不知道你的手剛剛都乾嘛去了！」  
「嘛……別這樣嘛小景……」

不二原本開開心心地，準備煮碗他前陣子收到的麻辣鴨血料理包當作晚上的宵夜，沒想到水才剛燒開，就被一陣陣吵雜的聲音弄的關上了瓦斯爐——要知道，他的耳機已經有很好的降噪功能，卻還是能聽見來自走廊的哭喊。

他打開門，臉上的微笑幾乎已經要崩不住，接著就感覺到一股陌生的視線。  
不二心下略感怪異，畢竟他一直認為自己對鄰居的生活狀況都還算清楚。舉例來說，他知道1001-1004號房都被一個叫做跡部景吾的副少買下了，他和他名義上的家庭醫生忍足侑士一起住在那間超大超豪華的房子里過著生活；他也知道現在雙手插在口袋里，相貌俊美且遠觀著一切的1005號房鄰居是白石藏之介。白石是個植物學教授，會到這裡買房純粹只是因為環境好並且離工作的地方近；他還知道1008號現在正在敲門的叫做真田弦一郎，目前和身為藝術家的幸村精市同居。

但1007這位，明明就在自己隔壁，卻不僅從來沒碰見過，連名字什麼的都沒瞭解過。於是不二重新強迫已經酸脹的臉部肌肉再次堆起笑容，伸出他被罩在星期四薄荷綠睡衣下的手：  
「不二周助，請多指教。」  
「啊，手冢國光。」

眼見真田頹然坐在他的愛巢門口一點辦法也沒有，口中含糊不清地說著些話，不二回頭往家裡看了下時鐘——已經十點29分了，如果再不迅速地解決眼前人的問題，今晚只怕自己吃不了宵夜，無法編曲，還睡不了覺。

手冢國光也看了下表，再兩個小時就是自己的就寢時間，還沒晾衣服也還沒洗澡吸地，要是現在不排解眼前的狀況，只怕這晚沒有流鼻水那麼簡單。

04.  
「吶，請問幸村精市在嗎？」不二吸了口氣，敲了敲1008號的房門。  
「你是哪位？」裡頭傳出一個悶悶的聲音，不二知道，對方現在肯定把整個頭埋在自己的膝彎里。  
「不二周助，你的鄰居。幸村先生，雖然不是很想干涉你們的生活，但是……」才想說點什麼，不二的話頭就被一旁的人給截斷了。  
「但是已經深夜，希望兩位可以注意對周圍鄰居帶來的影響。」  
「……」不二有點無語地看向一旁的鄰居，而手冢話音剛落，門就被打開，裡頭探出了顆鳶紫色的腦袋。  
「我自己生活都過不好了，我還管鄰居過得好不好？」幸村杏眼圓睜，沒好氣地看著手冢國光，又指著蹲在地上的真田：  
「你怎麼不問他到底都做了些什麼！誰喜歡一天到晚發脾氣啊？」

這人還真蠻橫。手冢心想，他心裡想著該如何告訴對方「公德心」是一種美德，包含對鄰居的尊重等等，就被1004走過來的跡部和忍足輕輕的撥到一邊，忍足終於放下罩在跡部耳朵上的雙手，改為向幸村伸出手：  
「忍足侑士，家庭醫生，主治心理疾病和婚姻諮詢。」忍足邊說邊掏出兩張自己的名片，不二接過後遞給了地上的真田，他看見幸村愣了兩秒，肩膀終於稍微垂了一點，就慢慢拉著手冢推到後面。

「之後交給他們吧。」他對手冢這麼說，並且忍不住打了個哈欠。  
「啊……那我也該回房子里去做例行公事。」  
「那個，我說手冢你啊……」不二歪著頭看向一旁的鄰居，發現對方比自己高出不少，還得微微仰頭，心下不禁有點納悶。  
「嗯？」  
「應該會和真田成為好朋友的吧？你們都蠻不解風情的呢。」  
「咳咳……」手冢一時辯解不能，噎了自己一口，只好清了清喉嚨。

就這一下，他看見才剛轉身的不二整個人瑟縮在地上，等到他連忙把對方攙扶起來的時候，發現自己的鄰居站都站不穩，只好讓他靠在自己身上。他從背後握著對方的手往1006號前進，然後發現剛才還很平常的一雙手此刻沁出的冷汗簡直和自己前幾晚留下的鼻水有得一拼。  
「我、我沒事，謝謝你。」  
「要送你進門嗎？」手冢有點擔心地問道，完全沒意識到自己正在打破所謂的「不干涉鄰居生活」准則。  
「沒事，我……等等煮碗麻辣鴨血，就會好了。」不二慢悠悠地說道，他感覺全身的力量都在流失，努力的憋出了一句話。

手冢國光鏡片一閃，想起了什麼，他又問：「你喜歡吃辣？」  
「嗯，很喜歡喔，因為……我有時候就會像這樣，突然發冷。」

登愣，手冢國光這下知道每晚的鼻水到底是怎麼回事，他不發一語，默默的看著鄰居瘦小的身影消失在門後，心裡想著等等在吸地和洗衣服，或者在洗澡之前，究竟自己該準備多少的衛生紙。

「原來是他……傷腦筋……」  
不二強撐著身體在瓦斯爐前，伴隨著蒸氣飄起的辣味和熱度終於讓他平復了點，想起剛剛那個清喉嚨的聲音，他不禁又縮了縮身體。

手冢看上去不是個壞人，甚至正直的有點可愛，不二聽得出來隔壁鄰居的生活作息有多規律，也常聽見他擤鼻涕的聲音。他還知道手冢國光睡覺不會打呼，東西用完一定馬上歸位，從各種方面而言，都是個很好的鄰居。  
「如果野營時需要同寢，也會是很合適的夥伴。」  
「吶，但是對你過敏，怎麼辦呢？」不二對自己說。

05.  
野營的日子終於來到，一大早當手冢看到站在晨光下的不二周助的時候，對方穿著一件墨綠色寬襯衫，下擺有一搭沒一搭的扎進米白色的工作褲，寬寬的褲口下一雙黑色高筒帆布鞋，肩上垮了個North Face防潑水登山包。

說是整個社區，可是實際上參加的也只有六人——除了白石因校外考察缺席，其他人就兩兩坐在提前訂好的小巴上。真田和幸村看上去已經沒有幾周前那麼驚心動魄，想來家庭醫生忍足某種程度上很好的協助兩人修復關係，跡部老早上了車，墨鏡帽子往臉上一戴，看著窗外就沒說半句話。

不二自然地坐在手冢旁邊，他到了這幾天也都還為了手上的新曲熬著夜，於是上車後沒多久就唏哩呼嚕地睡著了。手冢看著自己的鄰居陷入熟睡，肩上的外套隨著車程顛跛幾乎要滑落，就又順手給不二蓋了上去。不二似乎是感覺到了，原本些微皺起的眉頭在外套重新蓋上後完整的舒展了開來。

到達野營地後幾個人各自忙著組裝營帳，只見忍足一個人又是扛支架又是拿著外帳內帳比劃著，跡部則是一臉不解地盯著所有器材發懵；真田正奮力地把營釘敲進沙地裡，幸村在一旁把帳篷抖開，還跑去給真田到了杯水。手冢和不二對看一眼，先開了口：  
「你有露營的經驗嗎？」  
「啊，不算有過，你呢？」  
「我之前蠻常和家人一起野營的，不介意的話，一起搭營帳吧？」  
「嗯，當然好。」不二輕聲笑著，伸手接過了手冢遞過來的工具，兩人在過程中邊搭建邊聊天，竟然意外得知彼此有不少共同的興趣。

「所以你也聽古典樂？」  
「啊，只是比較沒有偏好的作曲家，一般都是開著瑞士的電台聽的。」

「……所以不二你也看藝術電影？」  
「嗯，目前為止最喜歡的就是《嗜血戀人》了，整個畫面色調還有運鏡的方式，加上配樂都很合我的胃口。」  
「啊，我也挺喜歡那部的。」

「你有強迫症吧？」不二在看見手冢洗完手後把擦手紙再度折成豆腐乾時，好奇的問。  
「啊，有。」手冢回答得乾脆俐落。  
「我也有……」

「你該不會在浴室內/外各自裝了個衣櫃吧？」  
「……」  
「你該不會一進浴室的左/右手邊就放了臟衣籃吧？」  
「……」

在一整個下午過後，手冢感覺到自己和不二的關係親近了許多，他現在知道兩人不僅僅有許多共同的興趣，還有許多的生活習慣和要求也幾乎是一樣的。不二坐在邊上，時不時的偷瞄身邊的鄰居，默默的在內心的給手冢比了個拇指。

他在走入作曲這行後，由於客戶的職業特殊性，會習慣性地與人保持著距離。可是手冢國光是那麼透徹的一個人，整個上午的時間不僅對自己有問必答，甚至真心的持續關心著自己的身體狀況。

「真的是一個善良又值得信任的人啊，還有著很好的生活習慣和默契。」不二腹誹。

夜幕降臨之時，真田和忍足也把營火生了起來，小小的紅光就被六個人圍在中間，幾個人其實並不太熟悉，一開始還保持了好一陣子的沈默。最後是真田率先地打破了寂靜，他站起身，向忍足行了個禮，說是那天爭吵一事非常感謝忍足的幫忙。接著，他又轉向不二和手冢，對兩人也行了禮，為那天引起的騷動道了歉。

「事情都過了，沒關係。」手冢的聲音像是劃開雲霧的月光，清冷中卻帶著溫暖。  
「吶，不過忍足先生，到底是怎麼協助關係修復的呢？」不二一臉稚嫩的笑著發問，一旁的手冢順著聲音看過去，卻總覺得眉心中間隱隱地跳著。

忍足把手上的裝在塑膠杯里的紅酒交給了一旁的跡部，拍了拍身上因為搭建營火而沾上了塵土的衣服，雙手枕在腦後懶懶的開口：  
「嘛，其實也沒什麼，就是鼓勵雙方坦白地說出自己的感受。」  
「……？」  
「怎麼，覺得這個回答太簡單？」看著手冢和不二一臉狐疑的模樣，忍足不禁笑了起來。  
「啊，有點。」不二聽見身旁的人再度單刀直入，也默默的捂著嘴輕笑。

他知道坦白說出自己真實的感受並不是件容易的事，然而比起手冢對於簡單的回答感到疑惑，不二真正疑惑的點，是在於他究竟是如何引導當晚情緒爆發的兩人好好坐下來，好好說話。  
以及最重要的，好好聆聽。  
「想知道的話，不如來玩個真心話大冒險？」忍足打量著手冢，最後涼涼的丟出了個提議。  
「蛤？？？？」跡部聽見，想都沒想就丟了個白眼，一旁的幸村則和不二對上了眼，兩人對彼此微微一笑，都知道雖然並不是特別熟悉，但對這個提議都十分感興趣。  
「幸村願意的話，我沒問題。」真田撇頭看著自己的同居伴侶，字句鏗鏘有力。  
「啊，行。」手冢也微微頷首表示同意。

忍足見已經徵求大家同意，才正準備開始，就看見不二的手在夜色中舉得老高。  
「吶，大冒險的選項我來提供吧？」  
「那是最好了。」幸村在所有人反應過來前對不二說道。

06.  
「咦，我輸了呀，好吧，那我選真心話。」不二笑的無奈，看向右手邊的手冢國光。  
「真正的你在哪裡？」話音剛落，手冢國光就提出了疑問。

四週一片寂靜。  
只見幸村披著外套饒富興味的看著眼前的手冢和不二；真田壓低了帽檐，雙眼死死地盯著插在手裡竹籤上的烤魚；忍足和跡部分別坐在椅子上，跡部在發現忍足悄悄的想把手從椅背後搭上自己的肩時用力地瞪了他一眼。

於是手冢和不二的世界里此刻，只剩下眼前的人。  
「唔……這個問題有點犀利呢，手冢先生。」不二愣了半晌，最後吐出這麼一句。  
「不，我只是想……」手冢盯著不二，嘴裡的字有點小聲，很快的被霹靂啪啦的木材燃燒的聲音蓋了過去，不二微微蹙眉，往右湊近了點，他小聲的跟手冢說抱歉自己並沒有聽清楚剛才的話，能不能再說一遍。

「啊，可以。」是秒答  
「我只是想多瞭解你而已。」又是秒答。  
「啊……手冢你，真的很有趣呢。」不二笑著說，眼睛比剛才又彎了幾分。

「真正的我，像風一樣，不知道從哪來，並且，會突然消失喔。」說完，不二看向面前的營火，嘴角的笑淺淺的，像羽毛從空中飄下的樣子。  
「但即便是風，也有留戀駐足之地。」手冢輕輕的回道，不二回頭看他，眼神里閃過訝異。  
「我想是的吧。」

對面的幸村把一切都看在眼裡，他朝忍足挑了下眉毛，忍足則眨了下眼睛——果然野營的樂趣之一就是湊對吧？

在不二的真心話過後，遊戲又繼續進行了幾輪，所有人都選了真心話，讓某些人開始變得不是很安分，例如不二周助和幸村精市。  
「嗯呵，弦一郎的真心話果然就和日常沒啥兩樣呢。」  
「……精市。」真田頗有些不好意思地看向身旁的人。

不二看得有趣，他的手肘支在兩腿上托著臉，笑得燦爛。也不知道是不是太過疲倦的關係，手冢看著橙紅色的營火在那雙湛藍色的雙眼裡，硬是照出了閃閃的淚光。他心口突然一熱，似乎想為旁邊的人做點什麼，但就只那麼一瞬間，他就又壓下了心中的那股異樣蠢動。  
「不過手冢先生的真心話也沒啥意思……和我們平日里想像或知道的都差不多呢。」不二突然說道，歪著頭看了看一旁的手冢，臉上笑意依舊。

於是除了同樣過於老實的某人，其他人迅速交換了個眼神，跡部瀟灑地掠了下頭髮，看似滿不在乎的說道：「換一下，國王遊戲大家應該都會吧，啊嗯？」

「當然，不過有誰有帶撲克牌嗎？」幸村捂著嘴輕笑，手冢和真田見狀，互相交換了疑惑的眼神。  
「我有，這可是野營必備呢……撲克牌。」只見忍足晃晃悠悠的起身，轉回他和跡部的那頂金光燦爛的營帳里摸索行李，然後拿出了一副撲克牌。

第一回合，在跡部國王的指令下，手冢和真田一起跳了支探戈，並且由於指定順序，真田還跳了女步。  
第二回合，在國王幸村的欽點下，忍足和真田一起唱了《學貓叫》。  
第三回合，不二抽到了國王。

「我看看啊……那麼黑桃二給皇后餵三匙辣醬吧，我可是準備了很久呢。」  
接著跡部不可一世的亮出手上的黑桃二，幸村笑容晏晏的掏出了皇后牌，不二轉身回到營帳里拿出了那瓶比營火還要鮮艷的調料。

「你故意的吧？」幸村臉上笑著，對不二丟去一個眼神。  
「哪敢，這樣做對我沒好處吧？」不二對剛從鄰居升級為好友的幸村還以禮貌性的微笑。  
「別說沒警告你，挖坑容易自己掉喔！」看著跡部接過辣醬，幸村的笑意又加深了點。  
「是的，我會謹記在心。」不二眨眨眼，一臉無辜。

手冢國光在看見辣醬當下，心裡的不安劇增，但畢竟是團體活動，他一時之間也不好意思把自己的私人情況在這種明明不是被懲罰的情況下說出來。他知道自己一直都挺一版一眼，但在團體活動上，倒也還是習慣先以大局為重。

果然，隨著罐子「啵」的一聲被打開，手冢國光的身體內部開始感覺到了一種熟悉的搔癢。他努力憋氣，皺起眉頭皺起鼻子，心裡七上八下的祈禱著——別打噴嚏啊，這打下去估計沒有八連環打不完。

「幸村，張嘴。」說話的是跡部，湯匙上已經滿滿一勺，往幸村的方向送去。  
「啊……」幸村笑得更開心了，啊的一聲甜的像是拔絲地瓜上的蜜糖。  
說時遲那時快，真田略為激動地從椅子上彈起，衝到了跡部和幸村面前。

「我來！幸村不能吃這麼辣！對你身體不好！」真田迅速的隔到兩人中間，跡部被真田突如其來放大的臉嚇了一跳，重心不穩的倒退了兩步，結果踩到了忍足的鞋跟，忍足正背對跡部看著手機，突然被踩了一下也沒來得及吭聲就往前撲去，然後他推倒了不二。

「……」不二周助眼睜睜地看著自己親上了手冢國光，心想幸村精市該不會是個靈媒。  
自己挖坑自己跳。

07.  
手冢國光，一個年近三十，對辣味過敏的單身男子，在這晚意外的失去了人生的初吻。  
他記得自己正在努力地控制不要打出噴嚏，接著下一秒就看見個人影朝自己懷裡撲來，他下意識地想接住，而他也的確接住了。

接了個滿懷，吻了個恰到好處。

啊，原來人的嘴唇可以軟得像好吃的雞蛋豆腐一樣。  
啊，鼻子內的騷動平靜了，真好。

兩人回過神後迅速地分開，手冢才轉身想尋找一切的始源真田，就發現對方已經倒地不起，一張黝黑的臉脹成了赤紅色。  
「唷，弦一郎也太勉強自己了，真是難得松懈呢。」幸村蹲在地上，臉上依舊是笑容燦爛，就是讓人看了有點毛骨悚然。  
「……真田也沒看上去的那麼強嘛。」跡部撇撇嘴，看著地上有意識但說不出話的鄰居。  
「還好不是你吃到阿，小景。」忍足邊笑著把手搭上跡部的肩，沒隔兩秒就被輕輕抖下，只見跡部低聲說了句像是今晚到此為止，兩人就對著剩下的人揮揮手，逕自走回了營帳。

不二跟著蹲下確認了一下真田的情況，在倒下後的第十分鐘，真田的臉終於從赤紅色慢慢地回復到曖昧的桃紅色，他聲音嘶啞且緩慢地看著幸村，嘴裡吐出一個字：「水……」  
「……我去拿。」  
「以後就叫你小助吧？」幸村抬頭看了下不二。  
「請多指教，精市。有什麼要幫忙的是嗎？」  
「辣醬……能送我嗎？」  
「誒？」  
「畢竟，弦一郎還有兩匙沒吃呢，男子漢大丈夫要言而有信啊。」幸村拍了拍真田的臉頰，一臉慈愛。

「……」拿水回來的手冢站在不遠處聽著整段對話，突然覺得有點同情鄰居真田。

由於突發的小意外，這一晚在忍足跡部回帳後，其他人也就跟著回到了自己的營帳里，不二和手冢都再沒提起真心話大冒險時的那一點點，兩人之間的黏稠曖昧。兩人各自和衣躺下，夜晚的營地傳來昆蟲和青蛙斷斷續續的聲音，正是夜深的時候。  
「不二。」手冢開口。  
「嗯？」  
「謝謝你。」  
「嗯？」

不二本來就感覺今天發生的事情許多都不在意料之內，大腦還沒好好緩衝過就又被手冢這突如其來的一句謝謝給打亂了，他忽的轉過了身，和剛才才在背後的人剛好面對面。  
「謝什麼呢，手冢？」  
「我對辣味過敏。」手冢心裡也是百轉千回，最後決定用最簡單的方式敘述自己的情況。  
「誒？過敏嗎？」不二睜大了眼睛，心裡突然能明白為什麼老能聽見手冢在半夜打噴嚏。他腦子里轉了幾回，浮現的都是自己煮完美味宵夜後吃到一半，就開始聽見隔壁噴涕聲的無數夜晚，還有噴嚏聲過後的洗漱聲。

一下子，他明白了自己到底還是挖了坑自己跳了。

「吶，惡鄰居。」不二笑著對手冢說。  
「嗯？」手冢疑惑地挑起了一邊的眉毛。  
「我那天突然發冷，是因為對你清喉嚨的聲音過敏啊。」不二語調輕快地說著，手冢知道，其實對方並沒有怪罪自己的意思，他嘴角微微勾起，對不二說：  
「啊，惡鄰居。」  
「誒？那怎麼辦呢？」不二故作疑惑，心下一片澄明，他調皮地笑著，看向對面的手冢國光。

他把他一把攬進懷裡。  
「就這麼辦。」  
「就這麼辦？」  
「我喜歡你，我就會一輩子接受你。」  
「不是忍受，是接受。」

不二周助笑得燦爛，笑得人畜無害，他的手指點上男朋友的嘴唇，輕聲說道：  
「我很小的時候，總覺得自己在忍受別人。」  
「但是遇見你，我才知道可能在我忍受的同時，我也正給別人帶來困擾。」  
「謝謝你，我喜歡你。我也願意接受你，一輩子。」

-後記-

第二天早上，當其他四人都已經把營帳收拾得七七八八的時候，還沒看見手冢及不二的身影，直到十點快半，才看見已經整裝的差不多的手冢國光輕輕的把不二周助帶到了營帳外的椅子上。

「我去收東西，等我。」手冢說完，三下五除二的把營帳里所有的行李拿出來放到不二腳邊，又轉身過去開始拔營釘。

那邊忍足侑士吹了聲口哨。  
旁邊幸村攏了下肩上的外套，一臉慈母樣，看的真田背脊發涼。

不二自己倒了杯水，喝了幾口，忽地站起來把行李都搬上了車，於是等到手冢收完營帳歸還給活動場地的人員後，全部的人就都已經是準備好回家的狀態了。  
「我以為你會等我一起搬行李。」手冢國光看了看不二空空的雙手，語氣有點難得的靦腆。  
「吶，手冢，知道為什麼喜歡嗎？」  
「嗯？喜歡？」

不二笑了，嘴角像是在天邊舒展開的雲，他牽住半步前的新男友的手，心裡默默地回答，嘴上卻不說話。

是啊，我喜歡「我們」。  
因為是不用多加確定，就能夠自然且舒服相處的關係。在彼此前面不用客氣，不用拘謹，雖然誰都不完美，甚至還在某些時候對對方過敏……  
但我們難道，不是因為這樣有了更深的羈絆，以及更能互相理解彼此的心情嗎？  
困擾是真的，但只要和你一起，似乎就能夠往更高的地方去呢。

「嗯，喜歡『我們』。」不二說。  
手冢國光回看了他一眼，看了看自己被牽起的右手，緊了緊。  
「啊，我們。」

-完-


End file.
